


March Madness Ultimate OTP 2020 - Top 64, M/M #4

by aimmyarrowshigh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Empire Ascendant, Star Wars: Shattered Empire
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Covered with stars.Does Kes Dameronhaveeverything that Han wants, orisKes Dameron everything that Han wants?
Relationships: Han Solo/Kes Dameron
Kudos: 6





	March Madness Ultimate OTP 2020 - Top 64, M/M #4

Something about Kes Dameron makes Han's gut feel—strange.

At first he assumes it's just a crush; he's had crushes on married men before, and he probably will again, and it's just something he has to ride out like a jet juice hangover. Kes is handsome enough. Sturdy. Strong nose.

But that isn't it. Or: it isn't _just_ a crush. 

He's jealous of the kid. 

(Because Kes is a kid, Han's surrounded by kids on this hellish ice ball of a planet, Kes and Luke and—and the rest.)

Kes's got it all figured out. 

He moves, and Han wants.


End file.
